logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google
1997 (Beta testing) This logo was used during Google's developing stage at Stanford University. Google was, in fact, originally named BackRub. 1998 This logo was used only for a month. Back then, the uppercase "G" was green. 1998-1999 In 1998, the uppercase "G" at the beginning of the wordmark was colored blue, the logo seems smaller, the shadow was repositioned, and an exclamation point was added at the end of the wordmark, possibly to mimic the Yahoo! logo. This logo reappeared as an easter egg featuring "Google in 1998". 1999-2010 Launched in 1999, this is probably one of the most familiarly known logos on the Internet. The fontface on this logo is Catull BQ and the exclamation point was removed. On some outdated browsers (such as IE5 and older), this logo is still used instead of the next couple logos below. Google logo colour.svg|Flat version of the logo, used on some advertisements. Google_monochrome.svg|Black version of the logo. 2010-2013 Launched in 2010, this logo is just like the previous logo, except that the colors on the letters now have brighter tones and the shadows behind them have been reduced. This logo first appeared during a beta testing of the site's new look on November 8, 2009 before it fully premiered in 2010. This logo is still used on some pages despite the fact it was succeeded by the next logo, and it is still being used on some services by Google including Google Earth, Google Checkout and Google Maps. 2013-present Google 2013 monochrome.svg|Black version of the logo. In 2013, the logo was given a 2D effect to fit more in line with Google's most recent products. Some differences from the previous logo include serifs with more straightened acute angles on the uppercase "G", a more straightened "l", and a connected horizontal bar on the "e". White logos White versions of the Google logo are used during times of great tragedy. Instances when the white logo has been used include the Polish aircraft disaster which killed President Lech Kaczyński, the Qinghai earthquake and the Gansu mudslide of China. White logos would also appear if you customized the main page of Google by adding a background with the now-decommissioned iGoogle. The white version of the Google logo also appears on Google Maps. 1999-2010 2010-2013 2013-present Doodles :Please help by adding the logos on google.com/doodles to the Doodles pages. On various days of the year, Google changes from their default logo to a stylized one with significance to the date (i.e. Thanksgiving). These are known as Google Doodles. To look at these Doodles, see the list of pages below, each referring to a specific year. *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001 *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *2009 *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 *2015 Icons 1999–2010 2008-2010 2010–2012 This icon still appears on the YouTube Help Center page and some other Google pages. 2013–present The icon was changed in November 2013. This logo is basically an inverted version of the 2008 icon. Other External links *http://www.google.com/ Category:Google Category:Mountain View Category:California Category:Search engines Category:Websites Category:International Category:Internet Category:1998 Category:United States Category:Alphabet Inc.